Just As Bad As Him
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: When Usui calls in sick, Misaki is glad that she's got that perverted alien off her back for the day. But little does she know who the replacement cook is- Izra Usui, Takumi's younger sister. If that isn't bad enough, Izra shows Misaki why not all girls are perfect angels. Eventual AoiOc AoixOc and always TakumixMisaki UsuixMisaki
1. Chapter 1

(Yet another evil plot-bunny that's made a dent in my already fragile mind... where's my racoon mafia when I need it? Oh yeah, they keep trying to steal cars when they're racing down interstates and high-ways. Heaven forbid they take to heart that they should try "jacking a ride" with STOPPED VEHICLES!

But I digress... this idea has been with me for some time and will not leave me alone. So I'm putting it out there. I hope you all like it! I don't own any characters from Maid-Sama! I only claim my OC in all her glory!)

Chapter 1: Usui's Sick?!

History had been made- Takumi Usui was home sick from school! His perfect attendance was shattered, he was not there to annoy/flirt with Misaki Ayuzawa and she was thrilled. The Prez was practically walking on Cloud 9, a happy blush on her cheeks as she went about her day scolding boys and coddling girls while she ran the student body with an iron fist.

'And the best part of today...' she thought with a content sigh, '... is that bastard will be nowhere near work!'

That was the most important thing to her as she gathered her stuff and headed to Maid Latte. She worked as a maid at a maid cafe. The pay was decent and the staff and manager were all so nice to her. But the work drove her crazy. As a man-hating young lady, waiting on men while dressed as a glorified servant was anything but her favorite pasttime. However, when Usui found out her secret, her life went from difficult to her own personal Hell- complete with a blond sadistic Satan in the form of her nemesis. Regardless of how many times he's helped her, she always had the most embarrassing moments with him. And he sexually harrassed her on a daily basis with no intent to stop or at least pretend that he was sorry. Instead, he had to smile that cocky smile and drown the rest of humanity with his overwhelming self-confidence while doing whatever he damn-well pleased!

As she entered the back of the cafe, Misaki realized that she had riled herself up just thinking of how infuriating Usui was. 'Just like him... not even here and he's causing me grief...' she thought as she forced her anger down and smiled at some of her fellow staff.

Honoka smiled sweetly at the girl, her short blond hair perfect as always. It framed her face charmingly and looked great with the black and white maid uniform that they all wore. It wasn't like most skimpy costumes. It had a corset on the outside of the dress but that was only to emphasize the tiny waist and not to push up the breasts and look trashy. It was a fashion statement, albeit a time-consuming one to lace up and lace down every time she got in or out of the damn thing.

But it did look good with Misaki's black hair and honey-brown eyes so it wasn't like she had to do anything but be herself and make sure her hair was brushed. When she needed a particular hair style, Honoka or the Manager, Satsuki, would take care of that for her. To be honest, the high school girl didn't bother much with her hair unless she was tying it up to practice Aikido or when doing sporting activities.

As she got into the uniform, she heard the Manager chatting with someone who sounded distinctly female. But what worried her was what Satsuki had said.

"So you're covering for Takumi-kun, huh? Well, as unfortunate as it is for him to be sick, I'm glad that he at least got a replacement ahead of time."

Misaki was worried as she placed the headband on her head. A replacement sent there by Usui? What would they be like? Hopefully the exact opposite of him but most likely a perverted alien from his mothership. She shook her head, striking that comment. If it was a girl, there was no way she could be anything like that jerk. It was best for her to just see for herself. So she left the dressing room and saw a young woman about her age talking with Manager.

Her long blond hair had a familiar high-light affect to it, the girl's green eyes almost the exact shade of emerald. She was a few inches shorter but the way she held herself... it was just like HIM! The new girl looked over her shoulder and gave a smirk with those dusk-rose lips of hers before turning to face her completely. "I'm the replacement cook until Takumi gets better. Don't worry, I made sure to constantly wash my hands when I was around him and even changed my clothes before coming here."

The Prez growled, trying to push down her fury at this unnamed girl. "I'm Misaki... and you are?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"He doesn't talk about me? That's weird... he doesn't shut up about you. Well, not like it matters anyway. I would have found my way here eventually. I'm Izra Usui. Nice to meet you." She bowed gracefully, looking more refined and balanced than everyone in their grade combined. Except her brother.

That bow just got in Misaki's nerves and she gritted her teeth together in irritation as the other maids greeted the replacement cook. They all seemed to love her, commenting on her hair and skin. Honoka wanted to make Izra into a maid like the rest of them but Satsuki just couldn't have that- they needed a cook.

"How about when Takumi-kun gets better, you come here and work as a maid?" Erika suggested as she pulled her wavy hair back into a stylish ponytail. Out of all of the maids, Erika was the only one who had a fabulous body type. Not that everyone else didn't, she just liked to show it off a bit more.

And Satsuki absolutely loved that idea. "Yes, you must, you simply must! Oh! But you won't be serving your brother, Izra-chan! I don't believe in mixing work with home life! Besides, Misa-chan's the only maid for Takumi-kun! Aren't they just a delicious-looking couple?!"

"Whoa! We're not a couple of anything! That perverted alien's obviously messed with your mind, Satsuki-san!" Misaki's face was so red as she shook her head and waved her arms in a negative fashion.

Izra watched the scene play out before smirking. "But of course... I wouldn't dream of separating the 'love birds'..."

"Whaaaaaat?!"

"But you must understand my position in this." Her green eyes glittered mischievously. "As Takumi's sister, I have to tease you. I also need to find out the reason as to why he likes you so much."

The other maids slowly dispersed. Honoka and Satsuki slinked away to a place where they could eavesdrop on the duo. Misaki didn't notice as she stared at the blond beauty and only saw evil. "He doesn't like me! He's a freaky robotic alien who's always trying to sexually harass me!"

Izra tilted her head to the side. "But that does sound like he likes you... Who would sexually harass someone if they don't like them?"

"I- but he- NO!" Misaki stormed off, more flustered than when she walked in. Izra Usui was just like him! So now her Usui-free day was ruined by a perverted FEMALE alien! Could this day get any worse? Not really but she did have to count her blessings- Izra was stuck in the kitchen. How much trouble could she cause from there?

((Love it? Hate it? Just lemme know! Review review review!))


	2. Working Like a Boss

(Hi! Got 2 jobs now and I love the new one better than the one with benefits... damn shame too. But I digress, I did not forget you all! In fact, a lot of the time I'm at work, my fingers itch for pen and paper. But with some form of Hellish writers block that drags me to read a ton and a half of the stories- those stories inspire me into different categories of stories. I'm even toying with a family/comfort story from the book/movie Holes.

Anyway, I'm going to be putting up a group of chapters and stories since I have no internet at home. Thanks to all who have stuck with me and have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story thus far! And without further ado...)

Chapter 2: Working Like a Boss

The shift hadn't been as bad as Misaki had anticipated. A few inappropriate questions from the younger girl while learning the basics about her and a small freak-out from Satsuki when they learned that Izra was only 14 years old. But when the manager commented on probably losing the replacement-for-the-replacement cook, the blond argued logically.

"I came to you, Satsuki-san. I haven't messed up yet and you'd be in a bind if I left. Besides, who's to know? I work in the back and even if a customer saw me... I look mature enough to be here. But Takumi did instruct me not to be seen. So the secret's safe."

That comment about not being seen actually pissed the President off more than it relaxed her. The cheeky brat was just like him! Calmly stating that nothing would go wrong because she was on guard. And that manner of complimenting her figure- 14 year olds were so full of themselves. Aoi-kun, Satsuki's nephew, was the same way! He knew he was cute and used his looks to make everyone fall in love with him. All except for Usui and herself.

As she went to change out of her uniform, Misaki absent-mindedly wondered how Izra would fare against Aoi. She remembered hearing the boss talking to Honoka about getting the young man into the shop tomorrow after scheduling Izra to work after school. Now she thought about warning the girl of the obvious cupid-act.

But the second Misaki saw Izra waiting in the locker room, all thoughts toward helping her out fell as irritation rose to replace the forgotten sympathy. "What do you want?" she bit out through clenched teeth.

Izra looked up at the older girl with her large green eyes. "To walk you home."

Misaki removed her uniform, eyeing the blond wearily. She put on her street clothes before replying, "No. It's bad enough that HE knows where I live... I don't need you stalking me too."

"Misaki-nee-san..." Izra tilted her head to the side. "Please? I am my brother's sister. Unless you're not planning on going home tonight, I'll end up following you like a little lamb. So it's just easier for you to let me walk you home."

The high school president frowned. 'Why is it that the 'please' turned into a threat all in the same breath?' She sighed. Knowing the reality, yes... it was much easier to just give in. "Fine..."

The young blond smirked. "Thank you. I look forward to meeting your family. Takumi was unable to tell me anything about them so of course, I'm curious..."

Misaki was shocked. 'I'm so putting her to work. No doubt she'll say something embarrassing and Mom's stress levels will escalate. So Izra owes it to her to give her a break.'

After catching the train, Misaki and Izra finally made it to the small, breaking apart house that was the Ayuzawa residence. The older girl glared in the blond's direction, waiting and daring her to make a smart ass comment. But nothing came. Instead, the young girl picked up the gate and put it back, her large green eyes quickly looking at the damage before smiling.

"If you could lend me a few tools, I can fix this before I leave. But really, I'm surprised Takumi didn't do this already. At any rate, if there's anything else I can do to make your toleration of me easier, please let me know."

Misaki's eyes widened in shock. Was this Usui girl a mind-reader like her brother? OH well, now she wouldn't really be exacting revenge but she'd still get things done for the trouble the blond would cause.

Upon entering the home, the brunette called out her arrival. A younger brunette with long hair tied in low pig tails peeked out from a nearby room. Misaki smiled, waving at her. "Suzuna, is Mom asleep yet?"

The young girl shook her head, facial expression barely changing from a neutral state. "She got another side job since she finished the last one..."

Misaki, who'd been removing her shoes, looked up with shocked golden brown eyes. "Oh no..." she groaned softly before racing through the hall. Unfortunately, she failed to see the newspaper on the ground. Her foot went through it but instead of falling to her doom, she found herself in the slender yet strong arms of Izra Usui.

"Careful. If you fall into that hole, it'll be that much more difficult for me to repair."

"As if I meant to fall in!" she snapped before snarling at her sister. "Suzuna! How many times have I told you NOT to cover up holes with newspaper!? It's dangerous!"

Suzuna covered her mouth with a single hand. "Mother doesn't fall in. Perhaps you should learn to avoid walking on newspaper, sister..." She slipped back into her room before Misaki could yell at her some more.

However, that didn't stop her from muttering curses under her breath. Izra carried her across the hall to where there were no newspapers then set her down.

The blond girl smiled. "Go check on your mother while I take care of things out here. I expect you to send her to bed so she can get a good night's rest. New jobs can be quite stressful..."

Misaki grumbled for her to shut up before going to help her mother. Such common sense shouldn't come out of a middle schooler's mouth. And even still, how was Izra planning on taking care of the holes with a few tools and no material? Oh well, at least she could have that chance to show her that she wasn't 'all that'. Pity she couldn't teach this to the older Usui. Even if he had saved her on a number of occasions...damnit.

After half an hour of trying to get her mother to bed and hearing suspicious bangs and cracks from the hallway, the student council president succeeded in getting the woman to take a nap (and Misaki reset the alarm clock for a time closer to the actual morning). Now she could see what that Usui girl was up to.

"I swear, if you made more holes, I'm gonna-" The brunette stopped, eyes wide in surprise. The floor, while no longer the same uniform color, was fixed. The broken boards were now leaning up against the wall. Izra looked up at her from her hands and knees, leaning over the last board with nails in her mouth and a hammer in her hand. She'd pulled her hair back with a hair tie.

Without a word, she went back to hammering the last nail before standing up and putting the other nails in her spare hand. "Sorry for all of the noise. I don't have anything to sand the boards down but if you can wear socks until tomorrow, I'll come back tomorrow. Then I'll fix the gate."

Misaki took a step back, trying to glare warily. "Where did you get the boards?"

"I noticed a stack of boards at your neighbor's house."

"So you stole them?!" That little delinquent! Even her brother had never gone that far, as confident as Usui could be!

"No, I went over and bought them. I got them for cheap since they weren't sanded down. Just be careful until tomorrow. You won't fall but splinters in your feet are nothing to sneeze at."

Izra grabbed her bag and the broken boards. She nodded at Misaki with that cocky smile before letting herself out. It was only after the door closed that Misaki realized Izra had invited herself back over tomorrow. Cheeky brat probably planned this in advanced.

(That's it for now. So do your thing and make me smile!)


End file.
